Guns, Guitars and Tea Cups
by MagnaDrake
Summary: "They brought tremble to America. They're coming back. They land on Japan this spring. This is where music gets TOO serious. And this is where they draw the line." Story loosely based on Ep. 25's Sawako's Club Preview.
1. Tracing Back The Track

**A/N: **So yeah, second fic. This thing is loosely based on the "Hollywood Style Trailer" Sawa-chan made up on Ep. 25, So it might be considered AU. Also may contain some OOCness.

Enjoy my horrible fiction.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own K-On, and any other objects that may be mentioned in this story.

* * *

**Bullet 1 : Tracing Back The Track**

The sky was still dark yet Akiyama Mio is already up, or, still up to be exact. Her job as a freelance song writer isn't so easy as she imagined. The calendar hanging above her desk is filled with marker indicating deadlines, day after day. Today, she had about 5 songs to complete, so she stayed up working on all of them for 2 days straight. When she was finally done, the sky already turned blue.

"It's done~" she said, throwing her pencil to the edge of the desk.

"5 AM, I think Ill sleep for a while." She closed her eyes and right on the spot, she entered the dreamland.

A few while later, Mio opened her eyes.

"Umm… how long was I out?" she looked at the clock and saw the number.

"7 AM? Only two hours?" She sighed. "Yeah right, like I could blame anyone."

She stood up from her desk and walked towards the balcony.

"Besides," She said, opening the curtain. "Morning sky in the USA isn't so bad."

Within a quick moment Mio changed from her sleepwear to her usual clothing, a T-Shirt and a pair of trousers. The next thing she did was booting up her notebook and prepares some toast.

_All I need to do now is scan these lyrics and mail them to the respective requester. _ She thought, with a toast in her mouth, and so she did. After sending the files, a new message pops out.

"What's this?"

"Come to the 'Dragon's Den' tonight" was it says, with no sender address.

Mio's mind came up with various thoughts due to sleep deprivation._ Who sent this? What does it mean? Maybe the sender puts a wrong address. Or maybe there were aliens trying to tell me something. Or a secret organization. And why do I suddenly have this craving of toasts? Gotta have more toasts, now ! And tea while Im at it._

She ignores the mail and rushed straight to the kitchen, only to find she's out of bread, and tea.

"Drats." She cursed.

"Guess I'll just have to go buy some."

She puts her shoes on and skips outside the door.

"Im heading out~"

Although no stores are open at the hour, a 24-hour shop opens a few blocks away from her apartment. As she walks down the sidewalk, her phone rings.

"A message…" she opened her cell and checks it. And she was surprised by the content.

"Come to the 'Dragon's Den' tonight."

_What the? The same sentence from before? Who am I kidding._

Again, she ignored the message and continues to stroll to the store. Once she gets there, she grabs everything she needs, walked to the cashier to pay, and leave the store in and instant. Just then, her cell rings one more time, only to receive the same thing.

_Again? And no sender ID?_

Feeling a bit annoyed, Mio walked back home with her mood dropping every step.

Few while later Mio is already at her front door. She feels like her room is her sanctuary, her sacred chamber, her happy place. She opens the door, entered her room opens her pack of bread to toast it and threw everything else to the couch. Mio lays in the bed, feeling drowsy. Sadly, her cell rings. Knowing it's the same thing, she groaned and puts a pair of earplugs on her ear. Not long after that, she fell asleep.

After ten hour of sleeping, Mio once again woke up. She yawned and stretched like the usual habit of people who are just awake, not forgetting to take off her earplugs.

"Now that is what I call a good sleep" Mio said.

She remembered she puts some bread on the toaster, so she went to the kitchen to eat it.

"Aww, the toast is cold." Is what she said, but she eats it anyway. Her craving isn't gone yet.

She walked back to the table where her cellphone resides.

"10 Unread Messages" she grumbled, but still reads each and everyone of it, all the same.

Mio sat back on the couch, staring at the blank TV screen for 5 minutes. It was obvious that she was bored.

"I think I'll go to the usual spot."

Mio grabbed Elizabeth, her trusty bass, and walks out from her apartment. She stopped at a crossroad and receives a call. Her face wasn't so happy to see the caller ID, since it got nothing. At first she didn't answer, but after 3 straight calls, she finally budges.

"Look," Mio said with a raised voice. "If this were somekind of prank I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah, just shut your trap and listen closely."

The voice that replies was surprisingly familiar.

"Wait… this voice…. Ritsu? Is that you?"

"The one and only."

"Holy fishcakes, it's been awhile. And it was you all along?"

"No time for chit-chat. Listen to what I will say carefully"

Mio raised an eyebrow. "Is this important?"

"Its friggin important. Now shut up and listen" Ritsu replied.

"Allright, allright. What's the deal?"

"You gotta… Dragon… 9PM" Ritsu's voice was broken.

"What? I cant hear you!"

"I… aid… Dragon's Den…. 9…"

"I cant hear you! Where are you now, Ritsu?"

Suddenly, a huge explosion happened not far where Mio is standing.

"What the-" Mio was heavily started, staring to the now-red sky.

"Oh r-right. Ritsu! Hey! Can you hear me?" Mio shouts to the phone. But there was no answer.

"Oh no… don't tell me she…"

Just then a ring came from Mio's phone.

_Another one? At a time like this?_

She opened the message and reads it.

_Im fine, thank you very much. You just get your ass to 'Dragon's Den' by 9PM. I'll be waiting. Regards, Ritsu._

"So she's fine." Mio sighed in relief. "Thank goodness"

* * *

"Ouch…"

"That is the last time Im defusing a bomb while talking on the phone"

Ritsu sweeps some rabble from her clothing and gets out from her safe spot.

"Never thought the bomb would be that huge"

"Anyways, bassist, check. Next, our keyboardist"

* * *

**A/N: **Thar ye have it folks.

I know Mio is waaaay OOC but her brain is messed up after 2 days without sleep, so... yeah.

Feedbacks, critics, comments, rotten tomatoes, anything is welcome.


	2. Let's Play A Game !

**A/N : **Episode 2 ! Wait, that's for TV shows. Chapter 2 ! That's better.

Did it take too long? Well, DUH. Heavy rain makes me cough like a rabid frog which makes me hard to continue writing. Anywho, enjoy.

**Warning : **Minor swearing inside. But that's okay, the world is more fun with swearing.

**INSERT PREVIOUSLY INCLUDED DISCLAIMER HERE**

* * *

**Bullet 2 : Let's Play A Game !**

"Ah, the Kotobuki House of Vacation. Huge as usual. Well, the front gate that is."

Ritsu stood in front of a thirty five feet tall and fifty one feet gate, coated in silver plating. The thought of climbing the gate flashed through her mind, but she puts it away, since it would be rude to barge in into someone's property, even if the person in question is an old friend. She reached the doorbell and pressed it a quite few times, yet no answer was heard, even the bell itself.

"Eh. Must be broken. Oh well, climbing up it is."

As Ritsu was about to jump towards the gate, a small portion of the wall that supposed to hold the gate opens up and reveals a monitor. Of course, Ritsu noticed this. She would've been a total airhead if she did not see a screen sticking out from a wall next to her.

"Wonder what's that."

She approached the monitor and all of a sudden, it lit on, showing an image of a appropriate woman dressed in appropriate maid clothing and at the same time startling her.

"WAHH !" she cried. " Don't scare me like that !"

The woman, apparently didn't care what Ritsu said, speaks in a monotone voice and facial expression.

"This is the Kotobuki Gate Intercom, please mention your name and purpose of coming here."

"Err…. Uhh…" Ritsu panicked. "I- I am Tainaka Ritsu, an old friend of Mu- I mean Kotobuki-san. May I see her?"

"Please wait a moment." The servant replied her last word. Then the screen went blank.

_What was that all about?_

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the 'house', Mugi was found sitting cross-legged in her room, staring outside the window while sipping her cup of warm tea.

"Today is cold, is it not?"

"Ojou-sama," One of her servants said.

"Yes, what is it?"

"The gatekeeper reports that there is a visitor outside claiming to be an old friend of yours."

Mugi turned around. "My, really?"

"Yes, Ojou-sama. She claims to be Tainaka Ritsu."

Mugi's eyes widened. "Is that so? Any chance you… know what the person looks like?"

"Yes, Ojou-sama. Apparently she is a brunette with amber eyes, wearing a yellow headband and carries a pair of drumsticks in her pocket. She also holds some sort of cane covered in cloth"

"That's Ricchan allright. Open the gate."

"Certainly" The servant then walks towards outside the door to inform the gatekeeper.

"Hold on." Mugi cut off.

"Is something the matter?" The servant replied.

"After you let her in," Mugi giggled. "Tell her this…"

* * *

Back outside, Ritsu was sitting below the position where the intercom monitor placed, waiting as she was told to.

"What's taking them so long? They don't need so many people to open a gate, right?"

Just then, the intercom pops out and once again, startled Ritsu.

"GYAAAH ! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT !" she exclaimed.

"Deepest apologies, Tainaka-san. Kotobuki-Ojousama has acknowledged your presence. The gate will be opened soon."

"Awesome ! Wait… I mean, splendid."

The gate sled open, revealing what may you call wonder behind it. A wide field with properly organized pathway that leads to a huge mansion on top of a hill sits _seemingly _not so far away.

Ritsu stared in awe. "Not bad, Mugi. Not bad at all."

"So," Ritsu said. "How do I get there? With a carriage? A car? A golf cart?"

The gatekeeper shook her head.

"On contrare, Tainaka-san. Kotobuki-Ojousama would like to play a game with you. Her game is; to get to her residence by yourself."

"You mean, I have to reach that mansion alone?"

"Precisely."

Ritsu's face fell. _How the heck could I get there? It's like about 5 kilos from here! _ Then she came up with an idea.

"Can I borrow horse?"

"No."

"Can I borrow a motorcycle?"

"No."

"A bike?"

"No."

"A tricycle?"

"No."

"A unicycle?"

"No."

"Dammit !" Ritsu roared to the gatekeeper. "You cant expect me to walk over there !"

The gatekeeper kept her monotone face. "As a matter of fact, yes, I _do _expect you to walk over there."

"My legs will break if I do what you say!"

"Well," the gatekeeper walks inside her post. "I suppose you could use this."

Ritsu raised an eyebrow to the object she saw. "Running shoes?"

"Trust me, you'll need it. And take this map, there is a slight chance for you to get lost in this area. Now run along, you would not want to make Kotobuki-Ojousama waiting, would you?"

"Riight…" Ritsu grabbed everything and walked along the path.

* * *

A few while later Ritsu entered a forest. The forest was dark, only letting the slightest sunlight in. Plus, this forest has some criss-crossing roads, which could be very misleading combined with the dark environment. Ritsu, however, isn't afraid and continued to walk along the path. Everything went normal, until she lost her map and encountered a dead end. She went reverse and tries a new way, only to find another dead end. Again, she went back and tries a different path, leading to yet another dead end. By every dead end she met, her breathing became frantic. She finally ran out of it after the eleventh end.

Ritsu lies down, breathing heavily.

"I cant believe Im lost in my friend's frontyard."

She noticed the sky was getting darker. She sprung up and looks at the sky.

"Better get out from this wretched forest before nighttime."

She spotted the mansion northwest from her position, but the road is blocked by trees.

Ritsu pondered for any possible way to get there, and she thought of something brilliant.

Ritsu unfolds the cloth that was covering her 'cane', which is now revealed to be a sword. She pulled it out from its sheath, showing a rusted blade, but still sharp enough to cut flesh.

"When in doubt, improvise." She murmured.

Ritsu held her sword facing the mansion. She took a deep breath and screams on top of her lungs.

"DOOOOORYAAAAAAAA!"

Ritsu charged her way through the forest, cutting every obstacle with her sword, occasionally beheads an animal.

By the time she escaped from that forest, the sun had just set. She crawled to the top of the hill, using every energy she still had. At the top, she saw the mansion standing before her. She stabs her sword to the ground and lies down.

"Dammit Mugi !" she roared. "You owe me a lifetime supply of milk tea !"

"I'll be glad to give it to you right now, Ricchan" Mugi's voice came out from nowhere.

"What the- Mugi ! show yourself !" Ritsu exclaimed.

"Im speaking through the intercom, silly."

"Oh, right."

"Anyway," Mugi said. "Welcome to my humble abode, Ricchan."

"This? Humble?" Ritsu said. "You best be joking young lady !"

Mugi just giggled. She does have a habit of giggling when having a conversation.

"I heard you want to see me, Ricchan." Mugi goes straight to the point.

"Oh right !" Ritsu stood up. " Mugi ! Come down here ! I need to talk, eye to eye !" Ritsu exclaimed.

"I'd love to, but…"

"But what?" The drummer asked.

"Since this is my house I suppose…. You'll have to get to me, how about it?"

"Eh, fine by me. Where could I find you inside?"

"The third floor. You should be able to see it from below"

"I see it, I see it." Ritsu looked up. "So I'll just come in then?"

"Before that, do something about your sword."

Ritsu pulled it and sheath it back. "What? Cant I just keep it?"

"Count that as a rule of the 'game', okay?"

Ritsu's brow twitches in confusion. "Do I have to?"

"Yup." Mugi replied light heartedly.

"Dammit Mugi !" she roared for the umpteenth time. "Now you just owe me _two _lifetime supply of milk tea !"

Mugi giggled once more, then sighed. "Ricchan, the sword, please?"

"On it."

Ritsu picked up her sword and walked a few step back. She took a deep breath then puts a javelin thrower pose, aiming the third floor with her sword as the javelin.

"WATCH YOUR HEAD MUGI !" Ritsu shouted as she throws the sword straight to the third floor balcony. Ritsu intended the sword to land at the balcony, but her throw missed and the sword broke Mugi's window.

_Oops._

"Eheheh. I'll be... going… now?" And Ritsu entered the mansion.

* * *

"Sorry for the intrusion… and the window I broke."

Ritsu only saw a dark room, with nobody inside it. Or that was she thinks.

_Mugi said this is a game, I gotta be careful for tra-_

"Welcome."

Ritsu screamed in shock, again. "GODDAMIT I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DO THAT !"

"We've been expecting you, Tainaka-san."

The lights went on and turns out it was one of Mugi's faithful maids.

"I will give you a tour around the house, if you please follow me."

The maid then shows Ritsu every corner of the house, starting from the kitchen, living room, book room, including the bathroom. When the tour ends Ritsu realized something didn't get to be shown to her.

The staircase.

"Umm… Miss…"

"Arakawa. You may call me Ara."

"Right. Ara-san, do you mind telling me which way to the stairs? I need to see Mu- Kotobuki-san quickly."

"That," Ara replied with a pause. "Will have to done by yourself."

"Say whaa? You mean I need to find the stairs on my own?"

Ara nodded. ""It is all part of the game, Tainaka-san."

_Tch. _

"Well, thank you for the tour, Ara-san. I'll be going to find the stairs now."

"So soon? My, my. Wouldn't it be rather rude to call a man 'miss' and didn't apologize?"

Ritsu sweat-dropped at the maid's sentence. "You mean, you are a…"

"Exactly. I'm a male."

More cold sweat is produced by Ritsu, knowing one of Mugi's maid is a male.

_Holy shit, talk about traps._

"Do you know what is our job, Tainaka-san?" Ara suddenly asked.

Ritsu, still sweating, struggled to respond with her dry throat. "Er… keeping the house clean?"

Ara shook her, or to be precise _his _head. "Wrong answer, Tainaka-san. Our job is to delay your meeting with Kotobuki-ojousama. Get her, boys."

All of the sudden dozens of crossdressers rushed in and tries to grab Ritsu.

_This is bad._

Ritsu then dashed towards a random passage and saw the way to upstairs.

"STAIRCASE OF HEAVEN !" she exclaimed as she runs to it.

But before she could even reach it, Ara's henchmen appeared and blocked Ritsu's way. Ritsu didn't care, though, she just sped up and executes a drop kick.

"OUT OF MY WAY, FAGGOT !"

The blockade was dismissed and Ritsu kept running to the stairs. Though she feels weird.

"Awkward… punching guys is always a pleasure, and hitting girls is against my policy. But kicking a crossdresser? Now that is wrong in so many levels."

She climbed the stairs and reached the second floor. Mugi greets Ritsu, via intercom, of course.

"Congratulations, you passed the second stage of the game."

"Mugi," Ritsu said. "You just owe me another lifetime supply of milk tea."

Mugi smiled. "So, what do you think of my house?"

"For the interior, I give it ten out of ten." Ritsu said. "As for the service, zero out of one hundred. Why in the world you hired those creeps as your maids?"

"Creeps needs food and shelter too, you know."

"Right… well, I'll be seeing you upstairs. Ciao !"

Ritsu walked through the seemingly empty passage.

"Wait, Ricchan !" Mugi warned her. "Be careful of the floor, it has-"

Ritsu fell into a hole before Mugi finished her sentence. "Trap doors." Mugi murmured.

A moment later Ritsu climbed back up, breathing heavily.

"Mugi, four lifetime supply of milk tea."

"Forgot to tell you that."

Ritsu pouted. "Whatever."

Ritsu then dashed through the passageway, jumping every trap that sprung open. Moments later she reached the end of passage, as she already standing at the top of the stairs. A door stood slightly open, looking very suspicious. But Ritsu once again didn't care at all. She grabbed the knob, turned it and pushed the door. Right on the spot Ritsu was soaked by a water bucket that falls from above. Coincidentally the bucket perfectly fits Ritsu's head.

"Welcome to my room, Ricchan," Mugi greets her. "Do I owe you one more supply of milk tea?"

Ritsu removed the bucket from her head. "Heh, oldest trick in the book. No Mugi, instead, I owe you a trick."

Mugi smiled. "Here's your sword back. Would you like to change clothes?"

"Nah, Im good. Just hand me a towel and Im good.

One of Mugi's helper immediately gave her a towel. Then a squad of hairdresser dries Ritsu hair.

"Now that is what I call five-star service."

"Glad you liked it. So, what do you want to talk about?" Mugi asked.

"I got only about 10 minutes so I'll go straight to the point. I need you to come to the 'Dragon's Den' by 9PM."

Mugi raised her eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Yep."

"If that's it, you could always simply call me or send me a message."

"Phone's busted. 'Sides, I wanna see your house."

Mugi turns around and showed a sad expression. "Sadly, Ritsu, I can't fulfill your request."

"What? Why?"

"I… have to go to Finland tonight. I'm meeting my fiancé over there."

"Wait, you… you're engaged?" Ritsu didn't believe her ears.

"Im telling the truth. Im so sorry, Ricchan."

Ritsu was still in shock hearing the word 'fiancé', but snapped back and approached Mugi. She then bowed to Mugi and begs.

"Please, I beg you. We can't be a complete band if you don't show up. Please."

Mugi, now hesitating because of her friend's action, struggles to find something to say.

"Ricchan, raise your head."

And she did.

Mugi sighed. "Since you put it that way, I'll reconsider to come."

Ritsu's face was shining in happiness. She knew her friend can't reject begging.

"Thank you ! Really, thank you !"

Mugi patted Ritsu's shoulder.

"If you're going to get everyone, you better head out quick."

"I will !"

"Oh and, about the window, it costs you about four lifetime supply of milk tea. So I don't owe you anything."

Ritsu froze hearing the price of the window.

"Ricchan? You there?"

Ritsu snapped back from the other world. "Huh? What? Oh yeah. I'll be leaving now. I expect to see you there."

And she left.

"A nice friend, isn't she, Ojou-sama?"

"Yes, a best friend indeed."

"Pardon me if I am rude, Ojou-sama but, may I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"The weather outside is cold, but why did you put the air conditioner to minimum heat?"

Mugi sighed. She sat back on her seat, staring blankly at the window Ricchan broke.

"Because," She said. "Today is cold."

* * *

Back outside, Ricchan is currently deciding who's going to be contacted first, since the ones left are both guitarists. She flips a coin, saying head will be the lead guitar and tails is the rhythm.

_Please be head please be head please be head._

As the coin lands on the palm, she screamed so loud the entire neighborhood hears her.

What is the coin, you ask?

Tails.

"This is going to be hard work."

* * *

**A/N : **Dun dun duuunnn. Sorry it took so long fellas. I somehow got sick and cant continue, but here it is.

I will leave every opinion to you readers, since I myself don't know what I am writing.

**P.S : **Expect updates to be sluggish, school is being a bitch lately.

**P.S.S : **Recommendation for beta readers please.

**P.S.S.S : THE GAME**


	3. The Stray Cat And It's Owner

**A/N : **Thanks for reading !

So I managed to give a weekly update. YAY FOR ME ! Ahem. In any case you should probably realize the girls aren't highschoolers anymore (thank you Captain Obvious). Also, starting from here, things have no relation to the 'trailer' itself, so prepare your WTF faces. And now, enjoy this horrendous chapter three.

**INSERT PREVIOUSLY INSERTED DISCLAIMER HERE**

* * *

**Bullet 3 : The Stray Cat And It's Owner**

Friday, 28th February 20xx, 8PM EST. One hour left until the said time.

Nakano Azusa sat in a couch inside a cold, quiet room, with a pair of blank garnet eyes staring at the floor. The guitarist started to reminisce the glory days with her old band. She remembered how they used to laze around drinking tea together, occasionally practice and do al sort of things. It's true that, since the five went separate ways, Azusa is the one who suffered most. Though she has joined a new band and acquired stardom, it's just not the same. Out of nostalgia, she took out a pig costume similar to the one she used to have a few years back, and even tried it on, but still can't knock out that lonely feeling. She took off the costume, threw it to the side of the room and grabbed Muttan – her partner that has accompanied her for quite a while. She laid her back at her couch and started playing a chorus of Fuwa Fuwa Time, but stopped shortly since it only makes it worse.

"Feeling a little bit nostalgic, little kitty?" a voice said from behind the door. Startled, Azusa quickly turned around.

"W-Who's there? Show yourself !" stammered Azusa.

"My, is that the way to greet your club president? Well, former, actually."

"Club… president?" question marks appeared inside Azusa's head.

"That's right," said the figure, revealing herself. "Also HTT's drummer and the one who failed to defuse a bomb in Central Park but miraculously survived. Long time no see, huh? How you've been?"

"R-Ritsu-senpai?" stuttered the twin-tailed. "I've been good, really. But that's not the case ! What are you doing here? Moreover, how did you get here? There should be guards outside."

"Oh, them?" said Ritsu, leaning back to the wall. "I put them to sleep. Stubborn baldies won't let me in. Nice hotel, by the way."

Azusa can't believe her eyes. She never thought her old bandmate would visit. She wanted to give Ritsu a hug, but that would ruin her supposedly image. She held the thought and tried to act calm. Still, her watery eyes can't hide the fact she missed Ritsu so.

"Back to my question," Azusa hissed. "What do you want?"

"I just want to say hi," Ritsu giggled. "Hi~"

"Really? Now get out."

"Whoa, easy there," Ritsu tried to calm Azusa. "Im not done yet, you see."

Azusa raised her eyebrows. "Talk fast before I call more guards."

"Okay, okay. 'Dragon's Den' 9 PM. There, done. Should I leave now?"

"I don't get it." Azusa replied.

Ritsu facepalmed. "What I meant was, come to the previously-said-place, 9 PM sharp. Got it?"

"Ah, now I see. Is something happening there?"

"Not quite." said Ritsu as she walked around the room. "But I do need your help."

"Help? For what?" Azusa asked.

"Oh, I don't know…" Ritsu's eyes rolled. "Ah, my shoelaces are loose."  
"Answer me, Senpai."

"Now don't get so worked up, young lady. Why don't you take a seat-"

"This is my room, and Im already sitting here."

Ritsu was obviously trying to divert the topic into something else. But Azusa's demanding finally overwhelmed her.

"For the last time, senpai," said Azusa. "Tell me what do you need or I wont be bothering to help you at all !"

Ritsu raised her hands up. "Fine, I'll tell you." Ritsu took a deep breath and started talking. "Remember the event two years ago?"

"You mean, 'that' thing?"

"Yep. And I need your help with 'that'"

"If you are talking about vengeance, count me out !" roared Azusa.

Ritsu sighed. "This isn't solely for revenge, Azusa. C'mon now, you know I'm not that kind of person."

"That still don't make me want to help !"

"You have to, Azusa. Please !"

"No !"

"I'll pay you."

"No !"

"I'll buy you another guitar."

"No !"

"I'll be your servant for a month."

"N- What was that?" Azusa asked.

"I'll buy you another guitar?"

"No, no. The other one !"

"I'll be your servant for a month?" Ritsu said.

"Still no !"

"Aww, c'mon ! I ju-"

"No !"

"But-"

"No !"

"I-"

"No !"

"Goddammit would please let me finish !" roared Ritsu.

"O-Okay…" Azusa stuttered in fear. But she's a bit happy inside though, it's been so long since she got scolded by Ritsu.

Again, Ritsu sighed. "Listen here, I'm not asking solely you. I also asked the others, and they accepted it."

Azusa widened her eyes. "The others? You mean the whole gang?"

"Yep."

"If it's only for revenge you wouldn't ask so many people. I'm listening."  
"Now you're talking," Ritsu showed her signature grin. "The tale goes like this."

"Nakano-san ! Are you alright? We heard shouts !" voices came from outside.

"Crap, they woke up ! Well, I just gotta tell you on the 'Den'."

"W-Wait !" Azusa said, stopping Ritsu from leaving. "You cant leave ! They could capture you and even put you in jail ! I'll find you a hidi-"

"Now who said Im using the front door?" Ritsu cut off. "Say, is this balcony accessible?"

"Ah, yeah, you just slide it to open the door. You're not planning to jump, are you?" Azusa asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I _do _plan on jumping." said the drummer, looking serious as she opened the balcony gate.

"W-What! You can't be serious ! It's the twenty-fifth floor ! You'll turn into pancake if you jump !"

Alas, it was too late. Ritsu already jumped toward the ground.

"Ritsu-senpai !" Azusa shouted. "That idiot… Hmm? What's this?"

Azusa spotted something at the floor.

"A rope?"

Her bodyguards finally approached the room. "Is something wrong, Nakano-san?"

"Oh, nothing." She snickered. "Hey, do you happen to bring a knife?"

"I have one right here," one of the guards answered. "What do you need them for?"

Azusa gave a sly smile. "I wonder what would happen if I cut this…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ritsu was falling down to the ground, with a rope tied to her back.

"Twenty one, twenty, nineteen, eighteen," she said, counting the floors she had passed. "I just hope the rope is long enough."

As the third floor is reached, Ritsu stopped falling. The rope _is _long enough to reach the third floor only.

"Phew, that was close. Now to find a way to-What the?"

Ritsu felt something happening to the rope. And slowly but surely her height is dropping and moving closer to the ground. She realized Azusa is probably cutting the rope.

"That sneaky little…"  
Finally, the rope snaps.

Ritsu screamed as she fell down to the earth. She landed with her face kissing the ground.

"Ricchan?" A familiar childish voice spoke.

Ritsu sprung up. "Yui?"

"Ricchan !"

"Yui !"

"What are you doing lying down on the ground? You'll catch a cold, y'know?" Yui said.

"Long story." Ritsu replied. "Now come with me."

"Eeh~ but Ricchan, I have to go to work !"

"Work? Where?"

"You know the bar district downtown?" Yui points the way. "I work in a place called… Dra… Frag… Grano…"

"'Dragon's Den?'" Ritsu finished Yui's sentence.

"Yeah, that's it ! My shift is for only half an hour though."

"Perfect !" Ritsu grinned. "Now don't waste any time ! Let's go !"

* * *

**A/N : **Yeah… this started to become drama-ish, isn't it? What the heck. So the whole member had showed up and Yui didn't get much screen time. Blame school for this.

Once again, I don't know what in the cyberworld I am writing, I'll leave that to you people. Review please. Don't forget the critics.


	4. A NotSo Happy Reunion

**A/N **: Sup' readers. Sorry for the untold hiatus. I got good news, bad news, worse news and awesome news. Good news is, Im back, haha. Bad news, I got three solid Ds in my grades, which means I pretty much failed. But who cares? My teachers and parents, who else? Worse news, if I _do_ got bad grades, my PC will be locked down and internet connection will be terminated, so no more GGTC for you (let's hope not.) And finally, drum roll please, the awesome news, I got myself a Yui Nendoroid. LOL. Anyways, enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER OVER HERE PL0X**

**WARNING : ALCOHOLS

* * *

**

**Bullet 4 : A Not-So-Happy Reunion**

"Welcome to 'Silver Sanctuary', please tell me your name and hand over your ID card." Said a big-in-size man, guarding a gate.

"Jeff, it's me, Mio."

"Heheh, I know, just wanna mess with ya," Chuckled the man named Jeff. "But seriously, hand me your ID card."

Mio smiled and handed the aforementioned card.

"Enjoy your stay!"

The black-haired girl stepped through the gate. It's fairly common to have a building behind a gate, heck, _every _gate has a concrete room behind it. But not this one. 'Silver Sanctuary' is not a bar, not lounge, not even a stadium. It's a huge park. Yes, a park. A place where anybody can do whatever they like, if it's not against the law. Mio is a member of this place for quite a while. True that, being a bright person, Mio didn't have any trouble befriending other members that speaks mostly English. And as a skillful bassist, she earned respect amongst musicians there.

"Hey Mio, you seem happy today. Something's up?" greeted someone.

"Oh, Hi Dean," Mio replied. "It's nothing, really."

"Well whatever, anyway you came just in time, the drum set is up and I thought we could have a jam session." Dean said.

"Not now," Mio said. "I just want to relax for a bit."

"Making a song?" Dean asked.

"Yep," Mio replied with a slight nod. "Lyricist's block is tiring."

Dean laughed. "And when did that became a word?"

"Just now." Mio chuckled.

"Kay then, I'll be joining the others now."

"Hold on a bit," Mio said. "I want to ask you something."

"Sup'?"

"Know a place called 'Dragon's Den'?"

"The bar downtown?" Dean said. "'Course I know, it's around the 5th Avenue. The place has a dragon as a roof, you can't miss it. Anything's goin' on over there?"

"Nah, Im just meeting with my old friend."

"Really?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "A guy or girl?"

"A girl. And don't push your luck, from what I remember in college he avoids guys." Mio said.

"A girl that hates guys? That's blasphemy mon!" replied Dean imitating a Jamaican accent.

"I ain't kidding mon," Mio said, also in Jamaican tone. "Oh, I thought you were going to jam with the others?"

"Aw snap !" Dean smacked his forehead. "Gotta run !" he said, taking a leap backwards and runs.

The bassist sighed. "5th Avenue huh? That's pretty far from here, best be leaving soon."

Mio then walked to the gate where she entered, and asked Jeff the Bouncer to open the gate.

"Leaving so soon?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah," Mio said. "I'm meeting up with a friend and the place is pretty far from here."

"Then you don't wanna be late, hurry and go." Jeff said whilst opening the gate.

"Thanks Jeff !" Mio said, leaving the place.

Jeff then took a card from a counter beside him, showing some numbers indicating how many time a visitor spent here.

"Ten minutes." Jeff said reading the card.

"And I thought she went here to relax." Said a voice from behind.

"Dean?" Jeff asked. " I thought you went jamming with the pack?"

"Nah, I'm pretty much late there, so another guy took my position." Dean replied.

"Naaw, I bet you only lost your playing mood because your sweet little Mio left." Jeff said, teasing Dean.

"Shut it." Dean said smacking Jeff a bit. "You sure like to mess with people."

Jeff chuckled. "That's what I do mate, that's what I do."

"And you know Jeff," Dean said.

"What?"

"I have a weird feeling that Mio isn't going back here for a while."

"Same here," Jeff said. "I just hope she'll be okay, whatever she's doing."

* * *

"Arakawa-san, is everything ready?"

"Yes, Kotobuki-ojousama." The 'maid' said.

"Do you happen to know how much time is needed to get to the airport?" The princess asked.

"Around one hour, milady."

"And do you know how far it is from downtown?"

"Around half a mile, ojou-sama."

Mugi stood up from her seat. "If that's the case, Arakawa-san, I'm going out for a while."

"Are you going to meet your friend?" Ara said.

"If yes, what about it?" Mugi replied.

"Then I willll have to prohibit you from going," Ara said. " Your flight is leaving soon and your father is waiting."

Mugi pay no attention to Ara at all. She instead grabbed her coat, left her room and walked to her garage. Inside, a black Lexus IS 350 AWD is waiting for its driver. Mugi turned it on and drove away in attempt of getting away. It's a fact that, Mugi didn't always liked her father. Sometimes, the kind and loving father she always known became forceful and demanding. Once, her father forced Mugi to enter an all-girls school, but she coped with that. Now, Mugi unwillingly matched with a person whose face is unknown to her. She thought, _how can I marry a person I don't know? On top of that I don't even have any experience with a man before. _

With many of her thoughts flustered through her mind, she lost focus and almost crashed her car into the gate. Few moments later, Mugi's personal servants came a bunch and try to persuade the princess to fulfill her father's wish. Feeling displeased, Mugi got out from the car.

"Open the gate, Ara," Mugi said.

"I can't, ojou-sama," Ara said. "Unless you're willing to go meet your father."

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Mugi raised her voice. "Open it ! That is an order !"

"Your order is obsolete Kotobuki-ojousama," Ara rejects. "I am now doing what your father has ordered me, and he will be displeased with your actions."

"I know he will be displeased !" Mugi cried. "I know he's going to be mad! I know it!"

"Then plea-"

"But how can you leave a friend in need, Ara? How can you!" Mugi cuts.

"I-"

"She begged me ! She even bowed to me !" Mugi kept shouting. "My former club leader begged an insignificant keyboardist !"

And then Mugi burst into tears.

"W-we get it, ojou-sama," Ara said. "Just, don't cry."

"I see you still have a man's heart inside, Arakawa-san." Mugi said, slightly sobbing. "Now please, open the gate."

"We will," Ara obeyed. "But what are we going to tell your father?"

"Tell him nothing." Mugi said.

Mugi then left the so-called vacation house.

"Father, please forgive your foolish daughter's act one more time."

* * *

"Clothes, check. Guitar, check. Guns…"

"Azusa, what're you doing?" A voice echoed from the other side of the room.

Azusa quickly hid everything. "N-nothing, just preparing for the show tonight."

"Really? It's still three hours to go."

"Oh you know me Risa, always being an early bird." The twin-tail said.

"Well whatever," Risa said. "Im taking a little nap, could you do me a favor and wake me up later?"

Azusa nodded. She thought to herself, _I really wonder why in every band I joined, the leader is always a tomboyish drummer with a rough attitude. _Though she quickly dismissed the thought, she has a more important thing to do.

Azusa took tiny steps to the door, carrying her belongings.

"Going somewhere, Nakano-san?" One of the band's guards asked.

"I'm just taking a walk," Azusa replied. "Problem?"

"Not at all Miss," the second guard spoke. "But wouldn't it be weird if you're taking a walk bringing those heavy things?"

Azusa went silent. It's obvious the guards caught up to something and won't let her leave. She has to think of a smart way to escape. Then, it entered her mind.

"Look out, a wasp !" Azusa cried.

Even two giants couldn't stand their ground if something as dangerous as that flying around, but if they were smart enough, they would stay. The wasp was just a lie, like the cake. The guards were distracted and tried to escape from a non-real wasp Azusa made up. The door was free, as if it was calling her to turn the knob. Answering it, Azusa rushed through.

Panting, one of the guards finally realized there's no wasp. While the other realized Azusa went missing. Lucky for them our little kitty forgot to close the door.

Out in the streets, Azusa is looking at signposts to find the road straight to the meeting place. Block by block, corners by corners, and alleys by alleys. She knows this is going to take a while. But a while must not be long, because the guards she fooled are after her. She has to make a distraction. Then she noticed there's a huge billboard showing her current band, and some pedestrian wearing clothes with her band as a motif. Then another idea struck her head. She ran past through the crowd, intentionally bumping the side-walkers, hoping a reaction would happen. She was right. One of her fans noticed and shouted;

"Mother of pancakes, It's Nakano Azusa !"

That shout quickly drew attraction. Just as expected. Many of pedestrians tried to make sure it was real. Azusa also expected this, so when tons of people stared at her, she puts a 'sshh' gesture, indicating don't be so loud shouting her name, and started running away. In an instant, tens –maybe hundreds also started chasing her.

"Never thought I have this many fans here." She said to herself.

This crowd effectively confused the guards and simultaneously blocking their way. Some of the chasers are fast runner, but they are still no match for Azusa's agility and advantage with a petite body. Azusa swiftly sneaked past pedestrians, making little obstacles to buy time and finally caught up to a small alley besides a road corner. She jumped through to hide, and it worked. No one realized she went there. But little did she know the alley was filled with small-scale criminals, mostly thugs and rapist, with more of the latter.

"My, look who's here," a voice said. "Are you lost, little lady?"

"Not at all," Azusa said. "I'm just taking a break, I'll be leaving soon."

"Now don't be so cold, you see, we're a bit lonely here and we're hungry. You're Nakano Azusa right? You're famous around these parts."

"If I am, what is it to you?" Azusa said.

"Nothing really, besides that guitar of yours. I heard it's worth a lifetime supply of hamburgers."

Azusa twitched a bit. "How dare you compare my partner with flatten meat !"

"Don't be so rough," One of them said, pointing a knife. "Now hand over it nice and slowly, we won't hurt you, we'd even make you feel good." All around sinister chuckle could be heard.

"Forget it."

"Then we'll have to take it from you the hard way." One with a knife charged to her. If she was an ordinary girl, she'd be dead instantly, or at least obtain injuries. But no, Azusa isn't your typical girl, she has guns. Right before the knife stabbed her; she pulls out a gun and aimed it at the thug's head.

"Pointing sharp object to a young lady is rather impolite, don't you think?" Azusa said with a gun positioned in her hand, locked and loaded.

"Why you-"

"And don't even try to cut my hand off," She cuts. "If you do, I will scream as loud as I can, and in a moment a pack of angry mobs will pulverize you into red pulp. And I _mean _it."

Intimidated, the thug slowly drops his knife. Satisfied with her win, Azusa puts her gun safely beneath her coat and left they alley to continue her small journey.

"Okay, now that's don- Oh crud more mobs."

Her eyes didn't lie, more and more of her adoring fans rushed towards her and forced the twin-tailed star to run once more. Concerning the mobs behind her, she has no time to look for a banana peel on the road.

"I'm starting to think this wasn't a good idea after- oof!" She sort of said, slipped by the peel.

"A banana peel? What is this, a 1928 cartoon?" Azusa said, still intact to the ground.

Azusa quickly rises and regain balance, or else she'll be trampled by mobs. But unlucky for her, because of the peel she injured her ankle and can run no more. For a second she thought she's a goner, but then one more idea came up. She grabbed her guitar pick, signed it and threw it towards the fans. One notices and made a chain reaction. The crowd is slowed down. Azusa then tried to escape from the place, but since her ankle is hurt, she has trouble. Looking for other way to escape faster, she notices a dragon-shaped roof standing right beside her. Somehow the peel saves her time, if she kept on running she would've missed it, wouldn't she?

"Thank you banana peel !"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the back side of the bar, a brunette with a yellow hair band waits for her friends.

"They're late."

Ritsu stares at her wrist watch, showing the numbers nine, zero and one.

"They should be here any second now…"

"Sorry I'm late !" a familiar voice appeared.

"Speak of the devil," Ritsu said. "Thought you never make it Azusa, what happened to your leg?"

"I, uhh… slipped on a banana peel." The twin-tailed said.

Ritsu burst into laughter. "You? Slipped on a banana peel? HAH ! Don't play on me kid !"

Azusa's face turned into an apple. "I-it's not funny !"

"Riiiitsuuuuuuuuuuu~"

"Oh look, I think our queen has arr- what the?"

In a split second Mio came running and hugged Ritsu's feet.

"Ritsu ! I missed you !" Mio said.

"G-get off me !" Ritsu shouted. "Azusa, help !"

Doing what the drummer told her, the rhythmic guitarist pulled the bassist off her feet.

"Who are you and what have you done with Mio? Ritsu asked.

"It's me Ritsu, Mio." She said.

"Can't be, the Mio I know used to hit me whenever she saw m- OUCH !"

"Like that?"

"Yeah, like that. Welcome aboard, Mio." Ritsu said, rubbing a bump on her head.

The three giggled. Then there was this awkward silence. Somebody must become an ice breaker and Azusa volunteered.

"Mio-senpai, long time no see, are you doing well? She asked.

"I'm pretty well, Azusa," Mio said. "And you're still calling me senpai after being a successful star?"

"Once a senpai, always a senpai," Azusa said. "That's what I think."

"That's very you. Speaking of which, if Azusa's here, then there must be Mugi and Yui. Where are they?"

"I have no idea about Mugi, but Yui is inside the Den." Ritsu said.

"Inside? What is she doing? She can't drink, right?"

"Yui's just doing her job, that's all."

"Her job?" Azusa asked.

"Yep. You all remember she got some weird but amazing ability to smell right? Now because of that, she has been appointed to be an alcohol tester. Just by smelling it she can tell whether it's good or bad. I know, I've seen it." Ritsu said. "This one is the last for tonight."

"Riight…"

Just then, a black sedan arrived and parked near the building. From the door came out a elegant woman with glowing blonde hair.

"Am I late, Ricchan?"

"Not at all Mugi, you came just in time. Nice car by the way." Ritsu said. "Say, your eyes…"

"Oh, this? I got dust in my eyes a few while ago." Mugi said, wiping her eyes.

"Is that so? You don't seem lik- OUCH !" Ritsu said, being hit by Mio in the head. "What did you do that for?"

"You dense idiot," Mio said, lowering her volume. "It's obvious she was crying all the way here. What did you do to her?"

"How the heck should I know?" Ritsu replied. "All I did was begging her to come… Oh."

Mio facepalmed. "See? It's partially your fault."

The black haired bassist walked to Mugi, attempting to comfort her. With no knowledge about the problem Mugi is having, she spontaneously pulled the blonde's cheek and making (or forcing) a smiley face.

"Turn that frown upside down~"

"Mio, that hurts."

Hearing the words of pain, Mio released her grip and apologize.

"It's okay Mio," Mugi said. "My, you surely have changed."

"Am I? I didn't got enough sleep last night so my brain probably still messed up." Mio said, knocking her noggin.

"Im back~"

"Ah, Yui. How'd it go?" Ritsu asked.

"Lessee… wines here are perfect, the vodka is pretty much great, beer needs some more quality brewing and the service is awesome !" Yui shouts. "Overall I give three and a half stars."

"Uhuh. Anyway, now we're all here, Yui, everyone. Everyone, Yui."

"Ah, you guys, long time no see !" Yui shouts. "Azunyaaaaaaan~"

With a second the kitty's body is trapped by the grasp of her (sort of) owner. "Y-Yui-senpai, cut it out ! We're in public !"

"Naaw, Im sure everyone wont mind," Yui said. "So why'd you called us her, Ricchan?"

"Right. Ahem, first of all, Im sure you remember 'Melody Rumble' two years ago." Ritsu said.

"Melody Rumble…" Mio ponders. "You mean that thing that turned this place upside down?"

"Yep."

"That event which made the U.S. Army panicked?" Mugi added.

"Yep."

"The thing that made me almost lost my arm?" Yui cried.

"Ye- Wait what? You almost lost your arm?"

"I'm serious ! I was walking when suddenly bullets flies all over the place and hits me right here !" Yui said, showing a bullet scar on her arm.

"Yeouch…"

"It's true I swear ! The doctor once said this has to be amputated, but-"

"Okay okay we get it !" Ritsu roared. "Now may I continue?"

Yui nodded.

"Thank you. Now, of course you know what happened to the cities."

"I don't." Yui said.

"Glad you said that," Ritsu said, grabbing a picture slider from her pocket. "As you can see here…"

"Uhh.. Ritsu-senpai, Who's that person besides you in that picture?" Azusa asked.

"What guy? There's no g- OH DAMN WRONG SLIDER." Ritsu panicked.

"Heheh. I never thought you could get a boyfriend." Mio said.

"S-shut it ! Take a look at this one !" Ritsu cried, showing the right slider.

"Okay, I see some crushed buildings, a flaming car and some corpses. Your point?"

"Imagine this happened to Japan."

"That'll be horrible, but that's just an imagination. Your point?"

"My point is, _This is _going to happen in Japan."

"You're joking." Mio said.

"I am not. The second Melody Rumble is happening in two days with the location of our homeland."

"Well we gotta do something."

"Exactly that's why- hold on, I expected a reaction sorta like this : Oh no ! What should we do? What should we do ?" Ritsu said, imitating Mio's voice and entering a fetal position.

"Very funny," Mio said looking not amused. "Like I said, I'm not a highschooler anymore."

"Heh. As expected. Anyway, That's why I called you all here. This year's Rumble is somehow a team battle, with bands as one." Ritsu explained.

"So this is a reunion? And we're going back to Japan? This is the best day ever !" Yui shouted.

"I agree with this," Azusa said. "But how are we going to get there? Flights are booked tight tonight."

"Mind not the flight, Azusa," Mio said. "Don't you have another band already?"

"That's…"

"There you are ! I've been looking all over the place for you !" a voice said.

"R-Risa…" Azusa muttered.

"You know this girl Azunyan?" Yui asked.

"She's my current band leader and drummer, Yukino Risa."

"That's me allright," Risa said. "Now who might you all be?"

"We're her seniors and former band mates, sooner or later we will be her current, I think." Ritsu said.

"No can do Miss, Azusa here is ours. C'mon, the crowd is going to be raged if you don't show up."

Ritsu grinned. "Of course, unless, if Azusa wants to."

"Wants to? What do you mean wants to?"

"I mean, whether Azusa is coming with you depends on her choice," Ritsu explained. "So Azusa, what's it gonna be?"

Azusa walks toward Risa. "My mind is clear."

Risa sighed in relief. "I know you will come to me, now come on !"

"On contrare, Risa," Azusa said. "I quit."

"What? You cant just quit like that !"

"Actually I can, and I will. No hard feelings, kay?"

"Tch. Do what you want. But don't come crying to me if you got financial downfall !" Risa shouts in rage, leaving the place.

"Heh, I doubt about that." Ritsu said.

"Yaaaaay~ Azunyan is coming with us~" Yui said, hugging the little cat.

"Back to our case. How are we going to go to Japan?" Mio asked.

"If I may suggest," Mugi said. "I think I can provide transport."

"Allright, Mugi, take us there !"

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I-I'm sorry, does this cant bring us there?"

"Cant bring us? You mad? This thing can even fly us to Antartica !" Ritsu shouted.

"A jet. Wow." Mio muttered as she stares in awe towards Mugi's personal flight.

"Kotobuki Airport, US Station." Azusa reads the sign. "You even got your own airport?"

"It's my father who built this," Mugi said. "Oh and Yui, here's your guitar. My assistants brought it like you asked."

"Giita~" Yui cried, grabbing it from Mugi's hands.

"Now then, shall we board the plane?"

"Yes please !"

Inside the jet, Ritsu is running around like a kid. Why wouldn't she? The plane has everything. From guest beds to juice bar.

"This is awesome !" Ritsu shouts.

"It's a standard private liner actually." Mugi said.

"Say, what does this stairs lead to?" Yui asked.

"The top part of the plane," Mugi answered. "The roof is convertible, so you can see the night sky."

"Nice."

"To all passengers, please fasten your seatbelts, we are taking off." The captain announced.

"You heard the man, move, move !" Ritsu said.

The plane took off, en route straight to Japan with a speed of roughly four hundred miles per hour.

"Allright ! Time to have some fun !" Ritsu stands from her chair.

"Hey Mugi, is the bar open here?"

"OOOOI !" Mio shouts.

"What is it now?"

"Y-you can't just drink-"

"I can Mio, I'm 26. Problem? You can drink too if you want."

"I don't drink. Fine, do what you want." Mio puts her attention to her notebook.

"Good evening Milady," said a person from behind the bar. "My name is Ryuuji and I'll be your bartender tonight."

"Gimme beers !" Ritsu demands. "Wait a minute, Ryuuji? Hirokuni Ryuuji?"

"That's me. How did you know my name?"

"You're friend, Ricchan?" Mugi asked.

"Sorta. I met him at a drummer's convention a few while back."

"Ricchan… Ricchan… Oh ! You're the one who got 'Today's Female Drummer' back then, right?" Ryuuji said. "Here's your beer, winner."

"Correctimundo, buddy. And thanks." Ritsu said before she gulps down her drink.

"Watcha drinkin' Ricchan?" Yui asked.

"Beer. Want some?"

Yui sniffed a bit. "Smells bad. Got something else?"

"We got whiskey." Ryuuji said, holding a glass of whiskey.

"Then party hard !"

"I see you're a drinker, Yui," Ritsu said. "Let's have a drinking game shall we?"

"What's a drinking game?"

"Whoever drinks the most without passing out wins !"

"You're on !"

Ritsu and Yui then started drinking alcohol like ther is no tomorrow. The others can only watch them closely.

"Is it okay for them, Mio-senpai?" Azusa asked.

"They'll be fine. For the record Ritsu drinks five whole bottles of beer before throwing up about five gallons." Mio said.

"Yuck."

"Ryuuji-san, can I ask you something?" Mugi said.

"Anything for the owner." Ryuuji answered.

"Do you have 'Black Blood' stocked?"

Ryuuji gasped. "Milady, you are asking for the most expensive, most hard to find and most delicious type of wine existed."

"So you don't have it?"

"Beep. Wrong. We have a barrel full of it."

Mugi silently claps her hand. "Splendid !"

Everyone else was busy doing their thing, except Azusa. Like a confused cat, she sat on her chair moving her head around to see who's doing what.

"Mio-senpai, what are you doing?"

"I'm remembering our songs from back then," Mio answered. "It's been a while since I played it."

"Ah, speaking of songs, isn't 'Fuyu no Hi' is best with your singing voice?"

A sound of table slammed appeared followed with Ritsu's shout that startled everyone. "I resent that !"

"What's her problem?"

"Yeah… we got some misunderstanding back then…" Mio sweatdropped.

"Azunyaaaan~"

"What is it Yu- oof!" Azusa said, muffled. "L-let me go senpai ! You stank of alcohol !"

"Hey, hey Azunyan, let's do something fun tonight~ *hic*"

"Is she drunk?" Mio asked. "And where did Ritsu go?"

Finding an opportunity to break free, Azusa pushed Yui away. "I'll go look for her, in the mean time take care of Yui-senpai !"

"Aww, she left *hic* Oh well, fun time's with Mio-chan~" Yui said. She then grabbed Mio's arm and dropped her to the floor. Mio struggled to escape but she cant, her body is now a real-life Mio dakimakura.

"Y-Yui, let me go !"

"But your body is so warm… it even has built in pillows~"

"Kya ! Yui, you- Snap out of it idiot !"

Mugi only watch the two having fun, sort of.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs, Ritsu is lying down, staring the sky while drinking her beer.

"Thought I'd find you here." Azusa said, entering the floor.

"Hi there kitty cat, what brings you here? Ritsu asked, partially drunk.

"Escape, Yui-senpai cant take much of those."

"She's drunk already? Means I won !" Ritsu said. "But I see potential, a bit of a training and she'll be a champ !"

"Ritsu-senpai, drinking is not a sport." Azusa said.

"But cheerleader is, so why cant drinking be a sport?"

"That's a different case, Ritsu-senpai."

"Heheh, I know. Anyway, want some?" Ritsu shoved beer to Azusa.

"N-no thanks, I don't-"

"Aw c'mon, just a bit wont hurt."

"If you say so…"

Ritsu smiled. "Better drink as much as you can, it's going to be a long night."

"Okay… by the way Ritsu-senpai, about the Melody-"

"About that, I wont say anything until we're in Japan. Dot, no coma."

Azusa giggled. "I thought you'd say that."

The two of them stares at the stars and sipping- sometimes gulping their drinks.

"A long night, huh?"

* * *

**A/N : ** A long chapter, eh? Huzzah !

Spicy review is greatly appreciated.

**P.S : Next chap will be something that someone's been waiting for.**


End file.
